BC Freedom High School
BC Freedom High School (Japanese: BC自由学園, BC Jiyuu Gakuen; French: Lycée BC Liberté) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer. It appears in the spin-off manga Ribbon Warrior first as an antagonist school then as a supporting one. The school also appears in Girls und Panzer das Finale as the first opponents of Ooarai Girls High School during the new tournament. Continuity Differences BC Freedom High School's depiction differs between the Ribbon Warrior manga and the das Finale anime film. Despite using different characters and historical motifs, the Academy's emblem and overall theme of a divided school remain the same. In the manga, the divide is an allegory for political divide between Free France and Vichy France (1940 to 1942), represented by the Freedom Faction the and BC Faction respectively. Asparagus, Moule, and Bordeaux are the primary characters. In the film, the divide is an allegory for the social divide between the peasant class and the nobility of the French Revolution (1789 to 1999), represented by the Examination Class and the Escalator Class respectively. Oshida, Andou, and Marie are the primary characters. Significantly different from their manga counterpart is that while their social divide is severe, their leader Marie is shown to have decent control over the student body. The current article predominantly features information pertaining the Ribbon Warrior manga depiction of BC Freedom High School as it is currently the most detailed. Overview Behavior & Policy The forced reunion into a single ship only created distrust and hatred between students of both sides to the point of both factions living up in each sides of the schoolship. They have a nonexistent teamwork and are in constant power struggle thought Freedom seems to have the upper hand. However as time went by, the number of students that do not identify with either the original schools has increased, and they live their lives mostly free from the rivalry. Apart from their mutual hatred and power struggle of BC Freedom High School are very similar to Maginot Girls' Academy’s students. They heavily emphasize the importance of education, especially lessons that will create a good wife and a loving mother for a healthy family. Thus, Senshado is heavily promoted at BC Freedom. Members of Freedom faction are rather strict and obediant while BC faction members are more relaxed are less obediant. A recent defeat exploiting their rivalries made their overall commander trying to ease the tensions and creating a teamwork to reunite the two former schools. 'Material' Due to their sudden union, BC-Freedom High School operates a mishmash of tanks that are very different from each other. While originally BC High School operated early-war French tanks such as the Hotchkiss H39, SOMUA S35, Renault R35, B1 Bis or AMR-35, while Freedom High School operated American or German tanks such as the M4A1 & M4A2 Sherman, Panther Ausf.G, M5' Stuart' or M22 Locusts. They possess a Valentine Mk.V which is non-operational and a M10 Wolverine that has never been fielded due to its open-top turret. They are in possession of a FCM F1 multi-turreted superheavy tank, but it has not seen combat. It is suspected to be either non-operational or is thought to lack combat ability. Tactics As they have differents tanks they also have differents tactics. While former BC High School preferred to break the enemy with maneuver warfare, drawing inspiration from Napoleonic Cavalry, former Freedom High School on their side, considering BC's tactics too risky, adopted a doctrine very similar to Maginot’s one where an extremely strong defense would stop the enemy from completing their objective. This was the main reason for the relatively slow FCM F1 and the Valentine infantry tank to be acquired. Due to this problem and regardless of the quality of their vehicles, a lack of teamwork between the two sides cripples them in matches to the point when during a match the Freedom faction can prevent BC faction to intervene in a match due to their mutual distrust. The overall commander finally ended up by easing tensions by making both faction cooperate by mixing tank with both BC and Freedom factions and innovates a new joint-strategy called "Strategie Mariage" (Wedding Strategy). Schoolship Before merging, BC High School & Freedom High School had their own Schoolships. BC High School's schoolship design is based on the French aircraft carrier Charles de Gaulle, while Freedom's one is based on a French aircraft carrier cancelled project called PA2 (Porte-Avions 2 French for Aircraft Carrier 2) and was known to have vineyards dominating almost all the schoolship. After the merging it is unknown which one of the schoolship was kept for hosting the newly formed school. Due to the rivalries between the two factions the schoolship was split into two (including living quarters and commercial buildings) Freedom faction occupying the port side and BC faction occupying the starboard side. Uniform BC Freedom have the particularity of having two differents uniform depending of the faction. Only their sensha-dō uniform is seen. BC faction's (former BC High School) uniform consists into a black jacket with BC patches on their collar and a BC Freedom armband, a gray scarf, a black belt with a sky-blue skirt, black boots and a black kepi. Freedom faction's (former Freedom High School) uniform consists into a khaki jacket with a BC Freedom armband, a white shirt with a black tie underneath, a blue pelisse with golden ornament worn over the left shoulder, a black belt with a khaki skirt, black boots and a white kepi. As their actual overall commander is part of Freedom side, Asparagus' wore their uniform except the kepi which is black with golden ornament and got a staff. Background Origins The story of BC Freedom High School begins with Maginot Girls' Academy and their insatiable lust for wine. Due to problems acquiring any steady supply of wine grapes, it was considered to be more economical to build not one, but two schools for the sole purpose of supplying Maginot. And thus begins the story of BC High School and Freedom High School. Freedom High School hailed from the city of Okayama, the capitol city of Okayama Prefecture. Their vineyards flourished and expanded, eventually dominating their school ship. BC High School originally hailed from the landlocked city of Tsuyama, in Okayama Prefecture. Their ventures into growing wine grapes ended in failure, forcing them to look elsewhere. They found moderate successes by focusing on general education, home economics, commercial, and manufacturing classes. Both schools found their purposes, but it didn't last. Due to administration blunders and funding cuts, both schools deteriorated to a point to where it was no longer considered economical for both schools to be kept afloat. It was then decided by the Administration to take advantage of the situation by promoting inter-school relationships with a union of two different, but similar schools. And thus, the story of BC Freedom High School begins. The union backfired in a colossal failure, with distrust and mutual hatred between the former two schools who where now forced to occupy a single ship. The nonexistent teamwork and a constant power struggle, this union only managed to waste even more funds and brought down the Administration’s reputation even further. Eventually the power struggle stalled into a Freedom side domination but the tensions are still accumulating. They attempted to request additionnal support from Kuromorimine, Saunders and St. Gloriana Girls High School but due to the sheer number of other requests from other schools they aren't taken seriously. 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament Against St Gloriana BC Freedom High School participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced St. Gloriana Girls High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed of Hotchkiss H39, M5 Stuarts, a B1 Bis and a M4A1 Sherman (mounted with a 3-inch gun). While they had a tactical advantage and solid plan, to lure St.Gloriana into the city, annihilating their formation advantage and ambush their flag tank, but they neglected one thing: Darjeeling herself and her bold behavior. Despite the repeated asault from BC Freedom tanks Darjeeling quickly disposed of her opponent flag tank. They were eliminated in the first round. Tankathlon Following the defeat during the Tournament, BC Freedom's Sensha-Dō club suffered many drawbacks and had to close. In order to restore the club Asparagus though to earn funds through Tankathlon. Centipede vs Flying Tankers As Saunders Girls High School haven't any light tanks, BC Freedom lent three M22 Locusts to their Tankathlon team the "Flying Tankers". After the match Asparagus was outraged that they had such a close call against a single tankette almost losing the match. Against Unidentified School They are seen later annihilating an unidentified school composed of Panzer Is. During the match Asparagus prevented her BC faction teammates to intervene saying that they can be trusted. After the match they were so focused on quarreling that they failed to notice that Shizuka was spying them. Against Centipede During this match BC Freedom fielded Renault R35, AMR-35 ZT-2 and a M22 Locust. During the match Asparagus launched the BC Side tanks as bait (making their relations only deteriorating), they fall into Shizuka's trap as she mocked-up her Te-Ke into a R35 and exploited their tension and rivalries. The Te-Ke put on their nerves, by making fire on each other, until the tension finally explodes and unleashed an all-out friendly fire. Asparagus realising she was deceived ordered all BC Freedom tanks to turn on their lights, but doing so she exposed her flag tank location and was shot down by Shizuka. After the match ended, BC and Freedom sides clash on "Who is responsible ???", Shizuka then put her nose into their problem and claim to Asparagus that they only lose because of themselves. "Stratégie Marriage" Following their humiliating defeat against Centipede Team, Asparagus learns from her mistakes and widely revised her behavior and policy. That's why she stopped looking down the BC sides and launched the project called "Stratégie Mariage" (Wedding Strategy) making BC and Freedom sides cooperating each others by mixing tank crews with both factions students instead of one-sided crew. She also made the students train on the M22 Locust and created the "Fifth Republic Platoon". Unlikely Alliance While practicing Asparagus, Moule & Bordeaux are approached by Shizuka proposing them an alliance against the Kuromorimine's Tankathlon Team "Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe". They accepted Shizuka's request and go to the location of the future match to study the ground following Sun Tzu's "Art of War" and some of the "Thirty-Six Stratagems" and setting traps before the match. Against Scharzwald Kampfgruppe with Centipede Team During this match, fought with annihilation rules, BC Freedom fielded seven Renault R35, one AMR-35 ZT-1 (with 13.2mm Hotchkiss) and three M22 Locusts alongside Centipede Team's Type 97 Te-Ke. First contact with Erika's Panzer IIs was very harsh as they lose a R35 and then Asparagus' tank after she dispose of one Panzer II. Being demoralized by their leader's demise Bordeaux (following Asparagus' orders) begins to sing "La Marseillaise" to reinvigorate the troops, she is then followed by Moule and all BC Freedom students into a fiery Anthem song. After some of their traps trigged and heavy losses from both side. Shizuka and some R35 act as a bait for Erika as the Locusts dispose of Koume Akaboshi's platoon. After the firefight during which Shizuka was wounded, only part of Erika's platoon remains as Koume's platoon has been decimated by Bordeaux's platoon. One last firefight occurs leaving only Erika's Panzer II and Bordeaux's M22 Locusts during a face-off won by Bordeaux. The BC Freedom/Centipede team Alliance has won. Aftermath & Management Shift After the match all BC Freedom members are seen attending to the post-match party organized by Anzio & Kuromorimine. After the party Asparagus resigned from the overall commander post feeling that, even if she managed to reunite the school, she is also responsible of many conficts within the school. But she will still working behind the scenes. Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament Introduction BC Freedom (as The Fifth Republic Platoon) is seen parading among the other schools during the introduction, while Asparagus is now working as a tournament staff. Against Polite Girls In first round for the fifth match of the Tankathlon Tournament, Fifth Republic Platoon will fight Pravda's Polite Girls in a 3 vs 3 Annihilation match. They field three Renault R35. The match is resolved off-screen by a humiliating defeat from Polite Girls' T-70. By being defeated, they'll fight the next round under Katyusha, Nonna & Klara's banner. Disillusions & Restructuring Asparagus, seeing how easily her team has been defeated, is dumbfounded as she realises that their skills are far behind as in Tankathlon tanks are almost equals. She then decided to put an end to all internal quarrels and get rid of factions, putting the school under one rule and one uniform and bring unity. This proved to be a success as the new uniforms were presented by the time of beginning of the round 2 of the Cauldron tournament. Moreover, the school also presented its newest technology there, one ARL 44. Members Azumi She was a student of the school before integrating Selection University. Nothing is known about her high school life in BC Freedom, but it's possible that she was part of the sensha-dō team as college level Sensha-dō is for semi-professionals. Das Finale Marie Commands a Renault FT-17 Oshida Commands an ARL 44 Andou Commands a SOMUA S35 Ribbon Warrior Asparagus She is the overall commander of the school and leader of the school's Freedom faction. She speaks with an upper-class dialect. She is first very arrogant and doesn't trust her teammates from BC faction. She will ease the tensions between and Freedom after the defeat against Centipede Team. Moule She is Asparagus' vice-commander from the Freedom faction. She commanded a Renault R35 or an AMR35. Bordeaux She is Asparagus' vice-commander from the BC faction. She commanded a Renault R35 or a M22 Locust. Vehicles operated Tanks * Sensha-dō ** ARL 44 ** FCM F1 ** FT-17 ** Hotchkiss H35 modifié 1939 ** Infantry Tank Mk.III Valentine Mk.V ** M4A1 Sherman ** M4A2 Sherman ** M5 Stuart ** M10 Wolverine ** Pz.Kpfw V Ausf.G Panther ** Renault B1 Bis ** SOMUA S35 *Tankathlon ** Renault AMR 35 ZT-1 7.5mm variants ** Renault AMR 35 ZT-1 13.2mm variants ** Renault AMR 35 ZT-2 variants ** M22 Locust ** Renault R35 Non-fighting vehicles * Laffly S15 * Simca 5 * Vespa 150 TAP Aircrafts * Breguet G.11E Trivia *Their logo consists of a fractured hexagon, the left part is filled with blue with letter B inside, the right part is filled with red with letter C inside plus a Cross of Lorraine and the gap between is filled with white. **The letters BC (both in their name and logo) probably means "Brigade de Cavalerie" (French for Cavalry Brigade). **The "Croix de Lorraine" (French for Cross of Lorraine) is a reference to the long rivalry between France and Germany and the Free France as this cross, before being adopted as a symbol by Free French Forces during World War II to counter the nazi Swastika, was the symbol of the Lorraine a region (along with Alsace) which caused high tensions with Germany for centuries, annexed by force by France in 1766, Germany took back a part in 1871 after France lost the Franco-Prussian War, then it was taken back by France in 1918 after Germany's surrender, after France's defeat in 1940 the region wasn't formally annexed but was under German control and it was ultimately taken back by France at the end of World War II. **The Freedom part of the title (in addition with the Cross of Lorraine) is a reference to the Free France, led by Charles De Gaulle, that rejected the armistice concluded by Marshall Philippe Pétain and continued the fight against Germany. **The form of the logo, a hexagon, is a reference to the approximative shape of France being nicknamed "The Hexagon". **The fracture of the hexagon is a reference the occupied France after the Fall of France in 1940. ***There was a geographic fracture where the France was divided in two : The "Zone Occupée" (Occupied Zone) administred by German military and the "Zone Libre" (Free Zone) administred by the Regime of Vichy until 1942. ***There was also a ideologic fracture between collaborators, resistance fighters and those who tried to remain neutral. **The filling of the two parts and the rift (Blue, White, Red) is a reference to the French Flag. *During the match against Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe, all BC Freedom members sang La Marseillaise, the France National Anthem. Originally created in 1792 under the name "Chant de Guerre pour l'Armée du Rhin" (French for "War Song for the Rhine Army") by Rouget DeLisle, adopted as a revolutionary war song in 1795, it was abandoned in 1804 under the First Empire and then definitively adopted as the National Anthem in 1879 by the Third Republic. *In the same manner as Anzio and Maginot, in the Ribbon Warrior manga all the named members of BC Freedom have names related to French foods or drinks. *In the anime, all the named members are references to characters from the manga Rose of Versailles. Oscar (Oshida), Andre (Andou), and Marie-Antoinette (Marie). *Freedom side wore a pelisse, a piece of cloth worn over a jacket, in a hussar style over the shoulder. *Asparagus' kepi and staff are a reference to the highest french military distinction Maréchal de France (Marshal of France). *In the anime, their Academy Warship is based on France's first Aircraft Carrier built, the "Bearn". She was supposed to be built as a part of the Normandie-class battleships until it was decided to finish her as an aircraft carrier. Deemed obsolete in World War II, she was relegated for plane transport duties and cargo under the Free French Navy. Gallery Girls of BC Freedom.jpg|Girls of BC Freedom S35-BC.jpg|SOMUA S35 ARL 44.png|ARL 44 BC Freedom Breguet G.11E.jpg|Breguet G.11E AMR-35 ZT-1 7.5mm.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-1 7,5mm variant AMR-35 ZT-1 13.2mm.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-1 13,2mm variant AMR-35 ZT-2.png|Renault AMR35 ZT-2 variant R35 BC.png|Renault R35 M22-BC.png|M22 Locust Laffly S15 BC.png|Laffly S15 recon car Vespa150TAP.png|Bordeaux on her Vespa 150 TAP. Simca 5.png|Asparagus & Moule in their Simca 5. All-out battle at BC Freedom.png|The tension between BC and Freedom explodes resulting in an internal battle. BC M22 Locusts.png|Fifth Republic Platoon es:Preparatoria BC Freedom Category:Schools Category:French Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams